Altered Destiny
by DarkNovelist1217
Summary: A powerful Shwarz Extremist named Rao Lin Cho has begun stealing gemstones to create a stone of ultimate power and bring the world to its knees. King Mashiro dispatches his daughter Kaia to stop her. Will she save Windbloom before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Mai-Otome: Altered Destiny**

**Summary:** Continuation of the manga of Mai-Otome and includes the anime series as well. 30 years after Surgey Taiki is beaten, The Windbloom Kingdom is in a state of panic. A terrorist known as Rao Lin Cho is hunting down the world's strongest otome and harvesting their gemstones, to forge a stone of unbeatable power. King Mashiro's daughter Kaia, the Alluring Chaos Azurite, has been dispatched to stop her. Although Kaia is one of the strongest otome, will her power be enough to stop this new threat?

**A/N: **Ever since I first saw the Otome series, I've loved it. I've written other stories before (although they aren't published) and I heard about this site through my friend so I figured I'd give fan-fiction writing a shot. I promise to write this story to the best of my ability, and to finish chapters as soon as my laziness will allow me. (about 2-3 days) If this gets too confusing, let me know. Till next time, DarkNovelist out.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Rao Lin Cho looked down at the blood soaked G.E.M in her hand. _How disappointing,_ she thought. _To think I was able to defeat Erstin Ho, one of the king's meister otome, without so much as a scratch._ Rao gazed at Erstin's broken and bloodied body. "Lucky for you, I didn't plan to take your life. You could have avoided ending up this way, if you'd just given me the stone when I asked." She turned to the two silhouetted figures standing behind her. "Blizzard, Inferno, let's go. It would be best if we left before the real enemy arrives." The tall figures nodded in agreement, and with that the trio fled into the dimly lit alleys of Windbloom City.

Not long after, the three entered an old warehouse, where a strange device awaited them. "Blizzard, watch the entrance." Rao said. The figure called "Blizzard" nodded and turned toward the door. "Inferno, help me with this." The figure "Inferno" pressed a few panels on the device, opening a compartment at it's top. Rao placed Erstin's G.E.M into the compartment, and pressed another panel. A small analysis tool protruded from the device, and began scanning the G.E.M.

"Now we'll learn if this stone has the power to fulfill my desires." Just as the analysis was reaching its conclusion, a large explosion occurred at the entrance. A young woman in a glowing blue robe now stood where the door had been.

"I was wondering when the Alluring Chaos Azurite would arrive. Have you come to lend me your G.E.M as well?" said Rao, still focused on the device.

"I'd sooner die than let you have my power." The otome said as she entered the building. "Fighting the strongest otome in the world, then robbing them of their G.E.M once they're beaten. You've even attacked students, and now one of the king's otome is on the brink of death because of you. Just what do you hope to gain from all this?"

Rao turned to face the otome. "What do I hope to gain? Power, of course. The greatest power in the world, one that will make even you and the other five Columns bow before me. Are you satisfied with that, Kaia Wong de Windbloom?"

Kaia's angry expression didn't change. "It's common knowledge that I'm King Mashiro's daughter, terrorist. If you want to impress me, then show me with your actions!" Kaia materialized a long halberd and charged at Rao. A large sword intercepted her attack. Kaia looked up and saw a tall, monstrous figure glaring down at her with reptilian eyes.

Rao grinned under her hood. "You are strong, princess. Perhaps as strong as myself. But, Blizzard is twice as strong as any otome."

Kaia leapt back as the beast brought down his large fist. "However," Rao continued, "you are still the only one powerful enough to stop me. As much as I would enjoy watching Blizzard tear you apart, I cant ignore the chance you might best him. Blizzard, to my side." The lizard-man leapt back to Rao, still ready to fight. "Tell me Kaia, do you know what this is?" said Rao, pointing at the device. "Come now, you know you've seen it before."

Kaia stared at the strange machine. "That's…" suddenly her rage turned to fear. "That's the same device that caused the energy surge ten years ago! It's some kind of black-hole generator!"

"You're almost right," said Rao. "It's a machine that manipulates dimensional space and time, within a range of 200 feet. It can replace anything around us with objects or even organic life forms from another world. But it is not bound to the present. Now, with recent modifications I can even change the past!"

Afraid and doubtful, Kaia replied with "That's impossible!" Though her hood shrouded her face, Kaia could see Rao's demonic red eyes glow with excitement.

"I didn't expect you to believe me, so I've decided to prove this machine's power by removing the whore who spawned you!"

Kaia's rage quickly returned, "The past cannot be changed, not by anyone. Not even you and your machine can do that, Rao Lin Cho."

"Then see for yourself!" Rao said. Rao pressed another sequence of panels, and a large holographic sphere appeared over the device. Within the hologram, Kaia could make out the figures of Arika Yumemiya, Mashiro, a man who she believed to be Surgey Taiki, and Nina Wong. Arika and Nina were standing within a circle of fire, which seemed to originate from a woman Kaia did not recognize. "This is the moment where your mother's loyalty to the king was tested most." Rao explained. "I'm sure you already know how your mother resisted Surgey's will. But, what if she didn't? What if, instead of resisting, she chose to fight her friend and forsake Mashiro?"

"I know my mother, she wouldn't turn her back on the one she loved so foolishly." Kaia said.

"Perhaps not, if she were the mother you know." Rao continued, "But I have learned of a world much like our own, with some differences. One of those differences is your mother." As she said this, a wicked smile formed on Rao's lips. "When I press this last panel, your mother will be trade places with her counterpart from the parallel world, and you will cease to exist! Farewell, Kaia Wong de Windbloom!"

"NO!" Kaia shouted. In desperation, Kaia charged towards the machine, halberd ready. Just before she could deliver the blow, Rao pressed the last panel, and a flash of light engulfed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, the next chapter is up. I think I made this one a little long, but hopefully that doesn't prevent anyone from reading it. I really tried to show how ruthless Nina can be when she's upset. Enjoy! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

"What the-?" was all that Nina Wong could say to describe what had just happened. _I was with Arika and Mashiro-Sama just a moment ago, but then there was this flash of light, and now I'm at… where is this?_ Nina looked around and noticed she was floating over what appeared to be an airport. She also noticed she wasn't alone. On the ground below, looking up at her were Mashiro, Arika, Erstin, a blonde man with glasses on a scooter, a large monster with scythe like blades, and, "Surgey!" Nina yelled in alarm. Surgey started, "Nina-Chan, what happened to you? You disappeared in a strange light for a moment, then-" Nina didn't hear anything else, for at that moment her twin-sword elements pierced his heart.

"Shut up!" Nina said as she removed her swords from his chest. "That is for all of the foul crimes you have committed. For torturing Mashiro-Sama, for hurting Arika, and for killing Archduke Nagi, I hope you burn in hell, Surgey Taiki!" Nina turned her attention to the others. They all gazed with shock and horror at her. "What's the matter with all of you?" Nina asked, confused. "Because of him, Schwarz was able to-" Nina froze. Dangling between Erstin's hands was an all too familiar black jewel. "Ers… you're…with Schwarz?" Erstin hung her head shamefully. "I'm so sorry…Nina…" she muttered.

"I don't know exactly what's happened to you, Nina Wong, but Ms. Erstin has belonged to us since she was born." the man on the scooter said. "Now if you'd be so kind as to stand back, we'll be taking Queen Mashiro now." Arika darted in front of Mashiro. "I'm not gonna let that happen! Nina, this guy and Nagi are the reason Erstin is using a slave, not Sergey!" Arika shouted. "Are you sure? But how can that be… I saw Archduke Nagi die with my own eyes." Nina asked. "I don't remember anything like that happening to me." said a new voice. Nina turned towards the newcomer. "N-No way…" Nina stuttered. The voice belonged to none other than Archduke Nagi dai Artai. "Nagi-san… you're alive?" Nina asked, even more confused.

"I'm standing right here aren't I?" responded Nagi. "I suggest you listen to Mr. Smith over there, and do as we say." he said pointing at the man on the scooter. "Nagi-san…" Nina muttered in disbelief. The man called Smith stood up, "Ms. Erstin, take the Queen now. And if your friends continue to resist, kill th-" Smith stopped and noticed Nina holding her swords against his throat. "What are you doing, Nina?" Nagi asked angrily. "I told you to do as we say. As your master, I expect you to-" "You're not my master." Nina replied, unmoving. "I never made a contract with you, Archduke." Nagi was furious. "What? We just made a contract only moments ago! How can you say that?" he yelled. "Two reasons: One, if you were my master, I wouldn't do this." Nina said as she slit Smith's throat. "My god…" the others muttered quietly. "And second," Nina continued, "If you were my master, you would feel this!" as she said this, Nina made a small cut on her left arm.

Nagi immediately grabbed his own left arm, but to his surprise, there was no injury. "No way… I'm unharmed…" he said. "Erstin." Nina said. Erstin switched her gaze from Nagi's arm to Nina. "Y-Yes?" she asked nervously. _Is Nina-Chan going to kill me too? Why is she even killing anyone? What happened to her?_ Erstin thought. "I want you to tell me the truth," Nina continued, "Is what Arika said true? Is Nagi the reason you were helping the Schwarz? I noticed earlier that Artai troops were flooding into the city. Is all of this his doing?" Erstin stared at Nina in surprise. "You're… not angry at me?" she asked. Nina looked at Erstin and smiled. "Of course not. You'd never do something like this if you had a choice." Erstin's fear faded away in an instant. "Nina-Chan…" she muttered. Tears of joy came streaming down Erstin's face. No longer afraid, she shouted, "Yes! This was all Archduke Nagi's plan! He wants Queen Mashiro and all of Windbloom for himself!" Nina sighed in relief at this. "That's all I needed to hear." she replied.

Nina flew over to where Nagi stood and positioned her swords right at his throat. "Well Nagi-san, what do you have to say?" Nina demanded in a now serious tone. Fearing he too would be slain, Nagi tried one last time to persuade Nina, "You're not going to kill me like you killed your father, are you?" he said innocently. "What are you talking about? I don't have a father." Nina corrected. "Not anymore you don't, seeing as how you pierced his heart." Nagi continued, pointing at Sergey's body. "Did you really think I'd believe Surgey Taiki was my father?" Nina replied. "I don't know who this 'Taiki' fellow is, but that man over there is Sergey Wong, your adoptive father." Nagi said. _ Here it comes, she'll get distracted, and then I'll make my escape!_ Nagi thought. Nina simply edged her blades closer to his throat. They were almost poking into his neck now. "What a sick joke, even for you, Archduke." said Nina.

Nagi was out of tricks. All he could do was beg. "Okay! You win, Nina! Please, just don't kill me!" Nagi squealed. Nina raised her arms to strike. Nagi closed his eyes and prepared to enter oblivion. (CLANG!) Nagi opened his eyes and saw that Nina had stuck her blades in the wall behind him, barely missing his head. "I'll make you a deal Nagi-san," Nina began, "Call off your armies, and leave Windbloom Kingdom forever. Promise me that, and if you can mange to keep your word, I won't spill your blood. Got it?" Nagi couldn't believe she hadn't taken his head off. Nina was giving him a chance to live. "I said, do we have a deal?" Nina demanded again. _This time I'd better keep my promise,_ Nagi thought. "Yeah, deal." he answered. Nina stood aside and said, "Then get out of my sight." Nagi nodded his head in agreement and ran to his forces. He would not return to Windbloom again.

Once Nagi was gone, Nina walked over to Erstin. "Erstin, hold out your stone for a moment." said Nina. Erstin held out the jewel. Without warning, Nina suddenly swung at the stone, shattering it apart. Erstin shrieked in horror. "Nina-Chan, why?" Arika demanded. "If you think I've killed Ers, think again. Look closely." Erstin's slave began to dissolve into nothing, but Erstin herself remained intact. "If the slave stone is destroyed, then only the slave disappears. The master will remain unharmed. This way, no one will have to know about your involvement with the Schwarz, Erusu-Chan." Nina said, smiling. "I'm sure you all have a lot to ask me, but if it's alright, I'd like to ask my questions first. So, where exactly are we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Nina sat on the steps of Garderobe Academy, deep in thought. _I just can't believe it._ she thought. _I've been here three days, and still I can't believe how different this world is. Mashiro-Sama is an actual girl, Nagi-san tried to take over Windbloom, Erstin was with Schwarz, and Sergey…._ Nina cringed._ Sergey was my adoptive father. For all I know, I murdered an innocent man._ "Nina-Chan?" said someone behind her. Nina turned and saw Erstin standing behind her with a small basket. _I must've been so deep in thought that I didn't hear her walk up._ "Oh, hey Ers." Nina responded. "What's in the basket?" Erstin sat down and smiled. "It's a little snack I made for you. You looked so sad sitting here all alone, so I thought I'd cheer you up." she said. Erstin opened the basket and pulled out a sandwich. "Here you go." offered Erstin. "Thanks." said Nina, accepting the snack. Nina took a bite. "Wow, this is very good." she said approvingly.

Erstin smiled in thanks, then asked, "So why are you so sad, Nina?" Nina stared down at her feet. "Everything is so different from where I come from. The people I knew as enemies, the people close to me, and…" a single tear flowed escaped Nina's sad eyes. "And the one I loved is no longer the same. Was the Nina you knew…was she anything like me?" Erstin also looked down. "Yes, she was. But, she and Arika loved the same person, so Nina…" now Erstin shed a tear. "Nina tried to kill Arika. They were such great friends, why did it come to that?" she wondered aloud. Erstin looked back toward Nina. "But, there is something you and her have in common." "What's that?" asked Nina. "You're both very pretty." Erstin said, leaning close to Nina. "Erstin…" Nina said, blushing. Nina and Erstin stared at each other in silence. "Oh my, am I interrupting something?" a harsh, shrill voice said.

Nina and Erstin turned towards the sound. Standing before them was an enormous man dressed in black and gold armor resembling an exoskeleton. Where his skin was exposed, brilliant red scales reflected in the sunlight. In place of fingers and toes, he had four curved talons on each hand and foot. A long tail with a scythe-like spike on its tip extended from his waist. Though most of his face was covered, a pair of blue reptilian eyes shone through his helmet. And in his right hand, he held the biggest sword Nina had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Nina asked the lizard-man. "Who I am doesn't matter, since you won't live long enough to remember it!" he said, raising his sword. "It's time for you to leave this world, Nina Wong!" the beast swung at Nina and Erstin. They leapt back as the sword smashed the pavement between them. "Ers! Get out of here and find help!" Nina instructed. "But what about you? You can't hope to fight this guy without a robe!" Erstin argued. "I've fought worse than him, now go!" Nina ordered as she dodged another slash. Reluctantly, Erstin left to get help.

"Worse than me? I don't think you realize just how powerful I am, otome brat." said the monster. The lizard-man held out his free hand, and a pale blue glow began to radiate from it. Suddenly, the lower portion of his arm became encased in ice. "What the? What the hell are you?" Nina asked in surprise. "Are you some kind of Slave?" The monster gave a short laugh, "Hah, don't compare me with those weaklings!" he shouted arrogantly. He slammed his frozen arm into the ground, and a series of frozen spikes grew in a line towards Nina. Nina rolled to the side to evade it, but as she did the beast lashed out again with his sword. "Ugh!" Nina grunted as the blade cut along her side. The monster laughed at her pain. "Is this all the mighty Nina Wong can do to face me? You're not nearly as big a threat as I had perceived." he boasted. He prepared to launch another wave of ice spires, when he noticed a bright blue light heading towards him. "What-" he started. The light slammed into the lizard-man, sending him flying down the stairway. Nina looked up to see what had struck the beast.

Hovering just above her was a young woman wearing a blue and black robe. The woman had orange eyes, black hair, a patch of which stuck out wildly behind her head, and from the bottom of it a long pigtail was tied. _She looks almost exactly…like me?_ thought Nina. The blue otome landed next to Nina and bent down. "Did he hurt you?" asked the otome. Nina was about to respond, but the cut in her side throbbed and burned. "Stay back, I'll deal with that bastard." said the otome, noticing the injury. Nina nodded and watched the woman descend the steps.

Near the bottom, the lizard-man furiously burst out of a pile of rubble. "Impossible! How are you standing here?" he demanded looking at the otome. "You're a lot more talkative than the last time we met. Blizzard, was it?" the otome responded. "Oh how lucky of me, the Alluring Chaos Azurite remembers my name." the beast called 'Blizzard' snarled. "You know, I think I like you better when you're quiet. Your voice sounds like a dying cat." The otome retorted. A halberd then materialized in her hands. "Now, where were we?" she said.

Blizzard reformed the shattered ice on his left arm into a makeshift spiked club. "So that's why that vile brat calls you 'Blizzard'." the otome remarked. Blizzard charged at her in rage, swinging both arms wildly. In one motion, the blue otome shattered the ice with the butt of her halberd, and brought the blade upward into the monster's right side. Blizzard let out an inhuman screech of pain. "Is that all you've got?" taunted the otome. Blizzard growled angrily, then noticed more lights were headed to their position. One or two otome wasn't a problem, but a dozen at once would be too much for him. "This isn't over." he declared. Blizzard pressed a button on his gauntlet and a brilliant light engulfed him. When it faded, Blizzard was gone.

The blue otome returned to Nina's side shortly after. "I must ask you something of great importance." she said to Nina. Still in pain, Nina nodded in agreement. "What is the name of your G.E.M?" asked the otome. "The Black Smoke Chrysoberyl." Nina answered, puzzled by the question. "Then it is you…" the otome said quietly. "Listen," she continued, "I am like you, I too am from a world that parallels this. Meet me tomorrow at noon, downtown, at the café. I'll tell you everything then." Finished, the woman then flew out of sight. "Someone…like me…" Nina said to herself. Soon she would have her answers, and perhaps a way home as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is finished! I tried to make this one more comedic than the last few, and I will try to make things easier to understand if it's still confusing. Please comment and review, I'm always willing to take in your input. Enjoy! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Manga-verse**

* * *

A girl in her early twenties with long black hair raced down the alleyways of Wind City's industrial district. _Oh god, it happened again didn't it?_ she thought as she ran. _That same incident from 10 years ago, the same one that killed-_the girl stopped in front of the burnt remains of an old warehouse. Standing nearby, gazing at the wreckage was a woman slightly older than her, with brown hair tied into 2 pigtails. The older woman wore a robe of crimson. "Miss…Yumemiya?" asked the younger girl. The crimson otome looked over at the young girl and smiled, saying "Oh, hello Verona! Nice to see you today!"

"It's good to see you too, meister Arika." answered Verona, the younger girl. "Are you checking out that disturbance from last night too?" she continued. Arika nodded, "Yup! I sure am." "I heard that terrorist, Rao Lin Cho was here in Windbloom, and that she battled with meister Erstin. If that's true, is Miss Ho all right?" Verona asked nervously. Arika's smile faded a bit. "Yeah, Erusu-Chan is okay. She's really upset though, she lost her G.E.M in that fight." she said looking back at the ruined building. "I see…" Verona said, also looking at the ruins. "Verona, I have something I need to tell you. I don't think you're going to like it." continued Arika.

"What is it, Miss? Verona asked, already knowing the answer. Arika's smile faded completely now. "Kaia was here last night, chasing after Rao Lin Cho. From what I gathered, they fought in here until a tremendous burst of energy swallowed up the warehouse. The energy readings they got at Garderobe matched the surge from 10 years ago. I haven't seen or heard of Kaia since she left to find Rao." Arika looked over at Verona. Verona was staring at her feet and had her hands wrapped around her sides. "Why…" Verona muttered, stepping back. "Why did they both have to die? We already lost Notokishi in the last-" Verona had backed into something. She reached behind and felt two hard, round lumps. Turning around, she found herself gazing into a pair of angry, yellow, reptilian eyes.

"Ms. Arika!" Verona yelled as she dodged a swipe from the figure in the shadows. Sensing the new danger, Arika ran to Verona's side. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Arika demanded. The figure stepped out from the shaded alley. Now visible, it was clear that the figure was a woman. She stood roughly seven and a half feet tall, wore black and gold armor, had red scaly skin, a spike tipped tail, and wore a mask over her face. What looked like horns stood up on the back of her head. However, her most noticeable feature was the glow of her pure yellow eyes.

"Hey, I know you!" Verona said. "You're one of Rao's personal bodyguards! I think Blizzard was your name." "Wrong." The lizard-woman answered in a shrill voice. She held out both of her hands, and small flames ignited around her hands. "I am Inferno. I was sent by Mistress Rao to take your stone, Sky Blue Sapphire." she said facing Arika. "But after what YOU just did, I'll have to take yours as well!" she yelled to Verona. "What the hell did I d-" Verona began. Then she realized it. _Those two lumps I grabbed… those were…_ "Hey, in my defense I didn't know you were there or that you were a girl!"

With a furious roar, the flames in Inferno's hands burst towards the two otome. Summoning a giant blue cross-blade, Arika struggled to hold back the flames with her element. "Verona! A little help?" Arika demanded. Nodding in agreement, Verona stood up. "MATERIALISE!" she yelled. In mere moments, Verona's robe, the Heavenly Wind Emerald, materialized. Charging towards the lizard-woman, two shuriken elements formed in Verona's hands. She threw them both at Inferno. Too occupied with Arika, Inferno's attempt to dodge the rotating blades resulted in a series of small cuts along her back.

Taking advantage of this, Arika flew above the battle to prepare her attack. Verona noticed Arika and realized her plan. _Right, leave it to me Ms. Arika._ Retrieving her stars, Verona continued to relentlessly strike at the monster. Though injured, Inferno dodged the reckless attacks with ease. Seeing an opening, Inferno swung at the young otome. Adding a small burst of flame just before contact, Verona was sent flying into a nearby building. Preparing another blast of fire, the confident lizard-woman walked to where Verona had landed.

Verona flew out, feet first and straight into Inferno, launching the monster into the air. Following it up with a downward dive, Verona sent Inferno into the roof of a nearby building. The powerful attack didn't last long, because Inferno was standing again just seconds later. Enraged, she began firing a non-stop barrage of fireballs at Verona. The sudden burst caught Verona by surprise, and many of the blasts slammed directly into her. The injured otome fell to the ground, badly burnt.

Now certain she had won, Inferno looked down at the girl and laughed. "Not bad! As expected of Column number 7! But in the end, you otome are nothing to me." she shouted from the roof. Struggling to rise, Verona managed to raise her head and shout "NOW MS. ARIKA!" Surprised, Inferno looked up to see the crimson otome floating above her, ready to strike. _A diversion?_ Inferno realized. "RELEASE MIRYOKU!" Arika shouted from above. "BLUE STAR COMET!" Arika dove towards the lizard-woman at super-sonic speed. "Son of a-" Inferno started, closing her eyes and waiting for the impact.

It never came. Inferno opened her eyes to see a woman in a long red cloak standing in front of her, with her hand halting Arika's attack. "Mistress Rao!" Inferno exclaimed. "I'm disappointed Inferno." the hooded woman said, unmoving. "I guess I have to do everything myself." Talon like blades formed on Rao's unoccupied hand. Rao plunged the talons into Arika's unguarded stomach. Arika fell backward, coughing out blood. Rao's talons disappeared as she caught the wounded otome. Reaching for Arika's left ear, she plucked the Sky Blue Sapphire from its place.

On the ground below, Verona watched Rao leap from the roof, still holding the injured Arika. Dropping Arika's now unconscious body, Rao turned her attention to Verona. From where she lay, Verona could see strands of long, silver-lavender hair hang out of Rao's hood, accompanied by her burning red eyes. "You…" the hooded figure whispered. Rao knelt down next to Verona. _This is it…_ Verona thought._ She's going to take my G.E.M, and then I'll be powerless._ But instead of her ear, Rao put her arms around the Verona and pulled her close. "W…wha…" Verona muttered in surprise. "You will not be harmed." Rao said. "Inferno, come. We're taking this one with us. She will be the first to know my face." With that, Rao stood up, and removed her hood. Verona stared at the terrorist's exposed face. "It's…you..." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N:** DarkNovelist here. I'll be honest, this chapter is mostly exposition and doesn't have much action. However, it's still funny and contains important plot points so PAY ATTENTION! Lol anyways please review and enjoy. Btw, if you're a fan of Bleach then you should check out 'A New Bleach Generation' by Holy Writer. It's awesome. DarkNovelist out.

* * *

**Back in the Anime-verse…**

* * *

Nina sat at the café in downtown Wind City. Checking her watch, she noticed it was 12:10pm. _She's late._ Nina thought._ I wonder if she ran into that guy from yesterday. What was his name?_ before she could remember, a woman wearing a green tank top under a black vest, glasses, jeans, and flip flops approached Nina's table. "Sorry I'm late, I had to put together this disguise." the woman said as she sat down. It was the same girl who had saved her the day before.

"Why are you wearing a disguise? I'm the only one who recognizes you."

"I never get to dress casually like this back home. My parents won't allow it."

"I can see why." Nina remarked

"Oh shut it. You came because you want answers right?"

"Yes. I want to know how I ended up trading places with this worlds Nina, and why an 8ft lizard-man tried to kill me yesterday."

"I can tell you all that and more." then the woman added, "your majesty."

"Your majesty? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I forgot you disappeared before that happened."

"Who exactly are you?"

The woman checked to make sure no one was listening to them, then leaned in and said, "I am Column number 6, my name is Kaia Wong de Windbloom."

"Windbloom? You're related to Mashiro-Sama? And since when are there more than 5 Columns?"

"One thing at a time. To answer your first question, yes I am, I'm one of King Mashiro's daughters. As for the second, two more meister stones were discovered a few years back, so Columns 6 and 7, my friend and I, were formed."

"That explains the power you showed yesterday. But what did you mean by 'one of his daughters'? How many does Mashiro-Sama have? And who…" Nina paused before asking, "Who is your mother?"

Kaia fell silent for a moment. "It's just me and Notokishi, my older sister. My mother…is sitting right in front of me."

Now Nina was silent. _It all makes sense. The way she styles her hair, the color of her eyes, that serious tone in her voice, all just like me._ There was one very different feature she had, but Nina thought it best not to bring up Kaia's considerably larger chest.

"I felt we were connected somehow, but your words have confirmed it."

"Now that you know, the reasons behind your recent ordeals will be all the more clear. The creature you encountered yesterday is called Blizzard, he and another like him are under the command of Rao Lin Cho, a Schwarz extremist. About a month ago, Rao and her warriors began attacking meister otome and stealing their G. . After they defeated Ms. Erstin, I pursued them to an old warehouse where they were harvesting the stones with a strange machine, which Rao claimed would allow her to forge a G.E.M of unbeatable power. That machine is also the reason you are here in this strange world."

"Why would she do this? Why didn't she try to take your G.E.M?"

"Rao said that I was the only one powerful enough to put an end to her plans. By replacing you with your counterpart from this world, the course of history would change. You and father would never conceive, and I would cease to exist."

"But if she did that, then how are you here now, telling me all this?"

"Just before I was sucked into the light, I was able to damage the machine and absorb some of the energy it produced. I think that's what's keeping me from fading away. When the light faded, I found myself watching your battle with Surgey. Only your counterpart was there in place of you. She pledged herself to Surgey, and betrayed Aunty Arika and father. Then, she killed Aunty, and left father to die. It may seem childish, but I could only think about how badly I wanted to be with you, and the next thing I knew I was in this world."

"I…my counterpart…killed Arika? Why did it have to turn out like that? And Erstin…she must be badly hurt if she fought with those people. I can only imagine what must be happening to your sis-"

"NOTHING!" Kaia yelled, slamming her fists on the table. Very slowly, her firsts unclenched as she sat back down.

"Kaia…I…I'm sorry." Nina said, trying to calm her.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I yelled." Kaia said, staring at the table.

After a moment of silence, Nina asked, "Kaia, where is your sister? Where's Notokishi?"

Kaia looked back at her mother, "The reason nothing is happening to Notokishi, is because she's dead. She's been dead for 10 years."

"Kaia…" Nina couldn't say anything else. How could she possibly know the pain Kaia felt when she lost her only sister?

"10 years ago, me, Notokishi, and our friend Verona were sent to take down a group of Schwarz who were manufacturing some kind of weapon. When we reached their leader, he was about to set off the same machine Rao used on us. When he did, Notokishi shoved me and Verona aside and took the full force of the explosion. When the dust settled, the building was gone. And so was Notokishi."

"I see…so this has happened before. Kaia, are you-Kaia?"

Kaia's sorrow had disappeared. Nina could see flames of hatred burning in her eyes.

"I swear…" Kaia began, "I swear, as long as I live and breathe, I will find Rao Lin Cho, I will destroy her machine, and I will send that accursed bitch to hell! I'll do whatever it takes to destroy her, even if it means I must use my despicable Miryoku. No one else will suffer."

"Uh, is there something unpleasant about your Miryoku?" Nina said, trying to calm her down.

"I'm not particularly proud to wield it. You might even say it's an evil power."

"Is it…like Erstin's? You certainly seem to have the breasts to do it."

"What? No! It's nothing like that! Why would you even care about the size of my-" Kaia stopped. "Wait a minute…" she looked at Nina's chest, then at her own. "Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me!" she said in a cheerful voice. Kaia broke out laughing.

"What?" Nina asked angrily.

"I can't believe it! My own mother is jealous that I have bigger breasts than her? Ha!"

"Ok, that's enough, daughter." Nina said in a very motherly tone.

Kaia managed to suppress her laughter. "Sorry, but I just didn't expect you of all people to say something like that."

"Well, at least you feel better."

"True. Thanks mom." the two sat in silence for a time.

"Kaia, I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"You said before that when you concentrated on me, you transported yourself here. Do you think you could use that to get us home?"

"I think so. But we'd have to make sure we get your other-self back here, otherwise history won't be mended."

"It's a plan, then. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon to fix our world."

Kaia nodded. "Yeah, and this time, no one will be lost."

Nina smiled and nodded. As the two of them left to prepare for their departure, Nina looked back at her future daughter._ She's just as stubborn as me, and just as noble as her father. Together, we can fix our world. I'm sure that she will become a great queen one day._ With that last thought, Nina turned around and started back toward Garderobe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N:** This one is a little longer than normal. If you're sick of all the exposition, don't worry. I promise the next few chapters will be much more exciting. As always, please review and enjoy! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

**Manga-verse, at the same time…**

* * *

The bell rang as Garderobe Academy's classes came to an end. Verona Rosette, Coral student No. 14, walked through the courtyard towards her dorm. On her way there, she noticed a lone girl sitting on a bench. The girl wore a first-year uniform, just like Verona, and had silver-lavender hair tied into two long ponytails. Her face was hidden behind a book. "Um, hello there. I'm Verona Rosette. What's your name?" Verona asked the girl. The girl put down her book, revealing a beautiful face with pale blue eyes. She looked up at Verona, smiled, and held out her hand. "I'm Notokishi. Notokishi Blan de Windbloom. Pleased to meet you, Verona."

The world shifted around the two. Now their uniforms were of second-year pearl students, and they sat on a bed in Verona's dorm room. "Verona…I'm worried." Notokishi said.

"About what? You're Pearl No.1, you have excellent grades, and you've never been beaten at butou."

"It's not about school, it's about my responsibility as the oldest heir to the throne. I'm 17 now, and pretty soon I'll have to think about who I want to marry."

"Oh…well, at least you'll be able to fall in love. Isn't that something to look forward to?"

Notokishi stared at the floor. "That's the problem. I've already fallen for someone. Someone who can't help produce a successor."

"Who? Is there something wrong with this person?"

Notokishi shook her head. Then she stared at Verona and said, "There's nothing wrong with them at all. You see, the one I've fallen for…the one I love is… you."

Verona's eyes widened. "Me? You mean you're-"

Notokishi nodded as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I don't expect you to be a… to be like me. Please, don't tell Kaia. She'd never forgive me. How can I be a good older sister if I-"

Verona kissed her suddenly. After a moment, Verona pulled herself away. "Sssssshhhh… don't cry. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. I've felt this way about you ever since we met. So please, don't cry anymore, princess Notokishi."

"Verona…" Notokishi said, wiping away her tears.

They leaned close to each other. Closing her eyes, Verona's lips met Notokishi's once more. Then, she felt nothing.

Verona opened her eyes. Above her was what looked like a ceiling made of concrete. She was no longer in her dorm at the academy._ It was all just a dream. _As she tried to sit up, pain surged through her entire body. Looking down, she noticed bandages covering her chest and legs. _That's right. I was burned by that monster-woman. But, who treated my injuries? _Verona managed to sit up and observe her new surroundings. She was in a large room, dimly lit by candles. On the left, there stood a wardrobe next to a table mounted mirror, where an empty chair sat. Toward the back of the room there was what looked like a small hot spring. On the right was a shower with the curtain pulled back. Looking down, she noticed she was lying in a large bed, the canter of the room. Verona froze when she noticed a woman with silver-lavender hair in a black tank top and panties lying next to her.

"Notokishi? When did you…" Verona began. Then she remembered. Notokishi was dead. The girl lying next to her now was, "Rao?"

The girl raised her head and sleepily opened her eyes. They were pale blue. "You're finally awake." she said, smiling.

"N-N-Noto…kishi?" Verona asked, puzzled by Rao's sudden change.

"You recognize me, even after all this time. I was worried something had happened to you, Verona." the girl closed her eyes and leaned towards Verona, trying to kiss her.

"Wait, how can I be sure you're Notokishi? For all I know you're still Rao Lin Cho, and you've just changed your eye color." Verona asked, holding the girl back.

The girl retreated, and standing up, she said, "I am Rao Lin Cho, but I am also Notokishi Blan de Windbloom. I have always been Notokishi."

"You can't be her! She's dead! And even if you were Notokishi, you wouldn't do such horrible things! You wouldn't attack your own family!"

The girl stared at her in silence. "You're right. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be harvesting the stones of my fellow otome. Nor would I have attacked Aunt Arika and Ms. Erstin. But I don't have a choice."

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?"

Notokishi held out her left arm. On it was a marking that resembled a kunai on top of two Ω's joined at the curve. "The reason I bear this mark, and the reason I have become Rao Lin Cho are the same."

"Notokishi…please, tell me. What happened to you 10 years ago?"

Notokishi sat down next to Verona. "It started when I was consumed by the light. I lost consciousness, and when I awoke I was in the ruins of what looked like a castle. There was a strange creature sitting nearby. He had red scaly skin, deep blue eyes, a tail, and claws where his hands and feet should be. He had this same marking on his face, and there was a blade stuck in it. I went over to try and help him, but he begged me to leave him and run away. I should have listened to him."

"My god…"

"A horrid, black liquid burst from his mouth, and proceeded to crawl along his body. I tried to run, but suddenly a portion of the liquid leapt from his body onto mine. It flowed into my throat, and then a terrible voice spoke to me in my mind. 'You are strong, I like that.' It said. 'You could be an even greater vessel than my old body. From now until the end of time, you will belong to me, Notokishi.' The liquid continued to spread across our bodies. A woman similar to the lizard-man came and found us writhing in pain. She ran to the man first, but he told her to save me instead. She tried to remove the substance, but then it divided again and dove onto her. When it was over, I had this mark, and the voice had control of me and the others."

"So the voice, the thing inside of you, that's what caused you to become like this." Verona said, beginning to understand.

Notokishi nodded. "The two creatures who were possessed with me became my associates, Blizzard and Inferno. The voice, that demon within me, it wants to bring our world under his rule, and it will destroy or enslave anyone who tries to stop him. I tried to fight it, but his will is too strong. However, he allows me to do as I please in this chamber. It's the only place where I am free of his influence. I don't know why, but he's allowed me to spare you."

"Notokishi… I'm sorry. It must be terrible being enslaved by that thing."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I tried to erase Kaia and my existence by altering the past, but I'm being protected by 'him'." then, turning to Verona she added, "If you can, please escape from here. I have to go back soon, and continue to be Rao Lin Cho. So please, get away. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have."

Verona was staring down, silent.

"Verona?"

Verona looked back at Notokishi. "You said we don't have much time?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then, shall we make the most of it?" Verona said, removing her bandages.

Notokishi nodded, and began removing her tank top. The two embraced, and blew out the lights.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, Chapter 7 is here. As promised, this chapter will focus more on action than exposition. Please review and enjoy! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

**Anime-verse…**

* * *

Erstin Ho awoke to the sound rustling clothes. She sat up to see Nina getting dressed. "Nina-Chan?" Erstin asked.

"Oh, Ers, you're up. Did I wake you?" Nina said, turning around.

"Yeah, but it's okay. You gave me quite a nice view."

Nina raised an eyebrow at this, then realized her backside was completely exposed. Embarrassed, she immediately covered herself. "Uh, sorry about that."

"It's okay." Erstin said, giggling slightly.

Once she had finished dressing, Nina sat on Erstin's bed. "Hey Ers, I've got something I need to tell you."

"What is it Nina?"

"I've found a way to get back to my world, and to bring the Nina you knew back here. I'm leaving later today."

"You're leaving? But aren't you happy here?"

"Yes, but if I don't go back, many people precious to me will be hurt. Including you. I must thank you, Erstin. Because of your kindness, I've been able to live happily in this strange place."

Erstin looked down.

"Ers? Are you all right?"

"…Can you…let me say goodbye, before you go?"

"Of course you can."

Erstin then kissed Nina, much to her surprise. Before Nina could get her off though, the door to their room opened, and Kaia strolled in.

"Hey mom! I came by to pick you u-" Kaia started, then she noticed Nina and Erstin.

No longer attached to her roommate, Nina looked at Kaia. "Um, I can explain!" she began."

Kaia stared blankly for a moment, then said "Sorry for interrupting! I'll be waiting by the mausoleum!" as she bolted from the room.

"Who was that?" Erstin asked.

"That was…my daughter." Nina answered, embarrassed.

Sometime later, Nina found Kaia sitting at a bench near the mausoleum. "Kaia, I'm here."

"Huh? Oh, good, you're here. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Kaia stood up and walked towards Nina. "Give me your hands. I don't want you to end up in some completely different dimension."

Nina nodded and grasped Kaia's hands. "Hey, um before we go, I want to make it clear that when Erstin kissed me, I didn't have anything to do with it. Okay?"

Kaia closed her eyes and said, "Mother, please. I require a clear mind in order to transport us."

"Right, sorry."

"And relax, I already know you're straight." Kaia said smiling. They stood in silence for a moment, then a burst of light engulfed them. When it cleared, they were gone.

A few moments later, they arrived in their home dimension. They had been transported to the moment when Surgey was about to test the extent of Nina's loyalty. "Everything's just the way I-" Nina started, then noticed something was wrong. Everything around her and Kaia was silent and unmoving, as if frozen in time.

"Well, well, well. Did you enjoy your trip, Ms. Wong?" said a familiar voice.

Nina and Kaia turned towards the sound to see Blizzard and two hooded figures standing atop an enormous dragon, also frozen in time. Kaia recognized one of the hooded figures to be Rao Lin Cho, but the other wore an unfamiliar maroon cloak.

"You must be the terrorist I've heard so much about, Rao Lin Cho." Nina observed, summoning her sword elements.

"The pleasure is all mine, your highness." Rao then turned to Kaia, "Hello princess, I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"Well, I couldn't let you have too much fun without me, could I?" Kaia answered, materializing her halberd.

"So it would seem. However, I'm afraid I can't stay to chat. I'll be paying Garderobe a visit soon, so I really must be on my way. Don't worry though, my associates will keep you company. Ciao!" Rao and the other hooded figure disappeared in a flash of light.

Blizzard drew his sword and lashed out at Kaia. Kaia blocked the blow just before it reached her.

"We have crossed blades several times," Blizzard hissed, "But now, finally you will truly taste death, otome!" The two continued to duel.

Nina tried to join Kaia, but suddenly a large black sword with red eye-like markings blocked her path. Nina turned toward its owner and leapt back in shock. Before her stood the Nina whom she had traded places with. Her counterpart wore a pitch black robe, with large black wings stretching out from her back.

"You…" both Nina's said.

"You killed Arika and betrayed Mashiro-Sama." the light Nina said.

"And you murdered father." said the dark twin.

The two Nina's stood unmoving. Then at the same time, both swung wildly at each other. They traded blows relentlessly, each unable to harm the other. Every time one was injured, the other immediately returned the favor. Soon both Nina's were substantially hurt, and they retracted.

"Heh…you're not bad for an imposter." the light Nina remarked.

"You also are a decent opponent." the dark Nina responded.

"We'll both perish at this rate, let's end this with the next blow."

"You speak the truth. Very well." Dark Nina then pointed her sword toward the sky, and suddenly a tremendous torrent of wind formed around the blade.

"Impressive, but that won't grant you victory." Light Nina put the hilts of her swords together. "RELEASE MIRYOKU!" the two blades combined into a dual ended spear. "ETERNAL ROYALTY SWORD!" a long beam of light extended from one end of the spear.

Dark Nina struck first, sending a hurricane force wind-blast at her lighter counterpart. Light Nina brought down her blade, splitting the wind apart and striking her dark twin. Dark Nina cried out in pain as the blade cut across her chest and shattered her black sword. As she fell toward the ground, Light Nina flew to her side and caught her.

Dark Nina looked up at her twin. "Thank you…" she said as a light began to consume her body, transporting her back to her world.

"Don't make the same mistake twice. And be good to Erstin for me. She cares a lot about us."

Dark Nina smiled and nodded. "I will. Never forget… the ones you treasure most." With that, Dark Nina closed her eyes and was completely dissolved by the light.

"I will never forget." Nina said, and the last spec of light disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**A/N:** DarkNovelist here. I am sad to inform you all that we are nearing the end of this tale, and only 2 or 3 more chapters will come after this. As always, please review and enjoy! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

Blizzard burst through the walls of Suishou-Guu and crashed into the streets of Wind City. Like inside the building, everything around him was suspended in time. Rising out if the crater he'd made, Blizzard looked up to see Kaia diving towards him. Freezing his left arm, he threw up a shower of ice shards at the otome. Kaia veered off course to avoid the shards, allowing Blizzard to slap her with the flat of his sword blade and send her spinning wildly down the street.

"Is that your version of a 'bitch-slap'?" Kaia remarked, catching her balance.

"You humans and you're damned sense of humor. Are you really so desperate for death?" Blizzard retorted.

Kaia tossed her halberd at him in response.

"Really…" Blizzard blocked it with ease. But when he looked back, Kaia had disappeared. Realizing the trick, he turned around just in time to see Kaia's roundhouse kick slam into his face. "Guaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Blizzard shouted as he flew backwards. Kaia flew after him and delivered a second kick sending him flying higher into the air. Then flying above him, she rematerialized her halberd and brought it down on him. Blizzard came crashing back down into the pavement.

"If you're going to act all high and mighty, you should at least be able to back it up with some skill." Kaia taunted, landing near Blizzard. Her taunt was met by a sudden stab from Blizzard's sword that lodged into her shoulder.

"No human…" Blizzard said as he stood. "Otome or not, no human can slay me!"

While trying to free herself from his blade, Kaia now saw Blizzard's exposed face. On it was a black marking that resembled two Ω's fused at the curve with a kunai in between them. "What's (cough) with the fancy tattoo?"

"That is none of your concern." Blizzard said, kicking Kaia so that she disconnected from his sword. "You should worry more about your life, human."

Kaia rose slowly, gripping her bleeding shoulder. "You (cough) got something (cough) against humans?"

"Something like that."

"I'm not (cough) entirely fond of lizard-men myself." Kaia picked up her halberd.

"You're an idiot to fight when you've got that bad shoulder."

"Yeah well, let's just say being human makes me a pretty brave idiot."

Kaia then lunged clumsily at Blizzard. The lizard-man effortlessly deflected the attack, and countered with a swipe from his left hand. To his surprise, the injured otome ducked under the blow and rammed the tip of her halberd into his gut. While he was still howling in pain, Kaia retracted the blade and swung at Blizzard's face. His head turned back for a moment, then he returned his gaze to Kaia. A long, fresh cut now stretched across his right eye.

Enraged, Blizzard reformed the ice on his arm into a jagged blade and drove it into Kaia's uninjured shoulder. He followed this with a swing of his sword. Kaia staggered back, ice shards still lodged in her shoulder and a large slash across her midsection.

"I told you before," Blizzard said, raising his sword for the final blow, "Otome or not, no human can slay me!" (SHINK!) Blizzard looked down, sword still raised. Kaia's halberd was sticking into his chest.

"And I told you," Kaia said, tightening her grip on the halberd, "Being human makes me a brave idiot!" In one motion, she pulled back the blade and re-inserted it just under Blizzard's throat. They stood like this for a moment. Then, both warriors fell to their knees.

"…Well done…otome…" Blizzard muttered.

"Same to you…monster…"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared between them. When it cleared, a woman in a maroon cloak stood before them.

"You!" Blizzard exclaimed. It was the same woman who had been with Rao earlier.

"It would seem you have failed us, Blizzard." the woman said. "I have come to retrieve the fragment of our master's soul you possess. I have already dealt with Inferno." The woman then tore an ice shard from Blizzard's frozen arm, and held it close to the marking on his face.

"No, you don't know what you're-"

The woman then drove the shard into the center of his mark. Seconds later, a black liquid burst from his open mouth. As he continued to vomit, the woman collected the vile liquid in a small container. When he was finished retching, the woman sealed the container and turned towards Kaia.

"Once your wounds have healed, return to our time. If you still wish to stop Rao, you must first pass one final test." As a light began to engulf her, she added, "I'll be waiting." and disappeared.

Somehow still alive, Blizzard looked at Kaia. His eyes were no longer filled with hate, instead they seemed almost…sad.

"You…what is your name?" he said in a more human-like voice.

"Kaia Wong de Windbloom…don't you already know that?"

"Windbloom? Oh no…you must be the sister the other girl spoke of."

"What do you mean, 'other girl?'"

"So she hasn't told you, then."

"Told me what?"

"The one who became the terrorist, Rao Lin Cho. Her real name is Notokishi Blan de Windbloom."

"WHAT?"

"Perhaps I should explain. I am Pagetonas, I am the ruler of a race of demon-blooded warriors, in my world that is. One day, the seal on my inner demon (the marking on his face) was pierced, and my I began to lose my mind and body to my other self. Moments before the change began, your sister appeared before me. She tried to help me, but the change came too fast. When I changed, my other self, Daimonas is his name, divided himself and claimed her, my cousin Florana (Inferno), and my body as his own."

"So that's where she ended up. That liquid you vomited earlier, after that woman pierced your mark, was that Daimonas?"

Pagetonas nodded. "Yes. The liquid is the form our inner demons take when they are released. It climbs over us, and becomes our new body. If Florana has been cleansed of his form, and if she has died, she will already have returned to our world." Then taking his sword, he said, "I must beg for your forgiveness, Princess Windbloom. Had we met on better terms, I believe we would have become great allies." Then, he thrust the blade through his heart.

"Pagetonas!"

"Ngh...I have…a request…princess…" Pagetonas used the last of his strength to toss the sword to Kaia's feet. "Stop Daimonas…if you don't…your world…will perish. Take the sword of black dreams…it served…the first of my kind….it's power…can destroy…Daimonas…"

"Lord Pagetonas…" Kaia said, stunned.

The monster lord smiled one last time. "Remember…Light… cannot destroy darkness…it can only…conceal it…only darkness…can…undo…darkness…" Pagetonas fell silent. Then, his body faded from this world. The kind warrior, who had once been Kaia's foe, was no more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Kaia tightened the sash she was using to carry her new sword. Despite its size, the sword felt surprisingly light. The strange thing about the sword was the fact that it radiated a glacier-like cold._ This thing probably never bothered Pagetonas, he seemed to be quite fond of the cold._ she thought. Turning around, she saw Nina had come to see her off.

"Are you sure you can do it? Now that you know who she is?" Nina asked.

"I don't really have much of a choice. If I don't stop her, then who will?"

"You have a point. I wish I could come with you, I might have been able to help."

"Hey, I'm your daughter aren't I? Don't worry so much, I'll be fine." Kaia said, smiling.

Nina nodded. "In that case, I wish you luck. Take care, Kaia."

"You too, mother." Kaia looked up to the heavens. Concentrating on her own time, Kaia then disappeared in a flash of light.

Moments later, she reappeared in downtown Wind City, now in her own time. A pillar of smoke was rising in the distance. _That looks like it's coming from…Garderobe!_ Kaia ran towards the source of the smoke. After running for half a block, she stopped when a cloaked figure leapt in front of her path. It was the woman with the maroon cloak.

"You came. And it seems you've brought a trophy from your previous battle."

"Nah, it's more like a parting gift. So, what's this test you mentioned? Do I just have to kick your ass or something?"

The woman grabbed her hood. "I doubt it will be that simple." she said, pulling down her hood. The woman had long black hair and light purple eyes. "Hello, Kaia."

"V-Verona?"

"Surprised? I thought you'd be."

"Why are you working with Rao? Have you been possessed as well?"

"Not at all. I serve Notokishi on my own will."

"Noto- so you know the truth."

"She told me herself."

"But why would she tell you and not me? I'm her sister!"

"You would never understand."

Verona threw off her cloak, and with an angry glare yelled "MATERIALISE!" in a matter of seconds, she had dawned a pink and black robe with a black rose adorning her chest.

"Wha-? What happened to your robe?"

"Do you like it? I've been granted this new G.E.M created from Notokishi's machine." Verona brushed aside some of her hair to reveal a black stone pierced into her left ear. "Kaia Wong de Windbloom! I challenge you to a round of butou, to the death!"

"So, you're that serious about this then? Fine. I accept!" Kaia announced, summoning her halberd.

Verona charged at her, calling forth her now pitch black shuriken. Kaia managed to raise her halberd in time to block the blow, and shoved Verona back. Verona came at her again, this time throwing her shuriken. Kaia deflected the projectiles, but Verona had closed the distance between them and delivered a powerful punch.

"Uaah!" Kaia yelled as she flew back. Verona kept on the offensive, retrieving her stars and striking at Kaia. Still dazed, Kaia received the full force of the attack. She backed away, clutching her now bleeding stomach. Verona launched herself at Kaia once more. This time though, Kaia ducked under the attack and slammed the butt of her halberd into Verona's gut. Stunned from the sudden blow, Verona soon found herself pinned against the ground under Kaia's foot. The tip of Kaia's halberd pointed straight at her throat.

"That's it, I've won." Kaia said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said we were fighting to the death!" Verona shouted, kicking Kaia back. "Stop holding back and fight me with all your strength!"

Verona charged again and again, each time more relentless than the last. Kaia would only guard and counter with weaker blows. _Why doesn't she understand? She can't win like this! I'm not supposed to be winning!_ Verona thought after striking Kaia again. _Looks like I'll have to use it, it might be the only thing to get her to fight._

Verona stopped her onslaught and stood still. "What's the matter with you? I may have been your friend, but right now I'm your enemy! If you don't have the will to accept that, then just stand there and die!" then looking towards the sky, she shouted, "RELEASE MIRYOKU!"

An enormous amount of energy burst around her, and her elements separated into a series of smaller blades. A tornado began to form around Verona, spinning her elements in a deadly arc. "VORTEX OF THORNS!" she shouted as the tornado hurled itself at Kaia. Kaia disappeared inside the vortex, and all that could be heard was the sound of clashing metal. Verona retracted the vortex, and saw the damage she had inflicted. Kaia stood covered with cuts and bruises, and held both her element and the sword in a defensive position.

"How pathetic. Do you really think you can overcome your sister, when you cannot even defeat me? Impossible! So long as you fight as a hero, you will never prevail against us. The only hope you have is to call on your inner darkness, unleash your terrible Miryoku!"

Kaia was silent for a moment. "Are you done?" she said suddenly.

"What?"

"Have you finished running your mouth? Can we get on with our fight now?"

"I…Yes…"

"Good. You wanted to see me use my Miryoku? I'll be happy to fulfill your request." With that, Kaia planted the sword in the ground, raised her halberd and screamed "RELEASE MIRYOKU!"

A brilliant blue light surrounded her, blinding Verona. _Such power…is this really her Miryoku?_ The light drew closer to Verona at alarming speed. When it was roughly 5 feet from her, something sharp suddenly tore into Verona's gut. The light crashed into her, and Verona fainted.

Sometime later, Verona opened her eyes. _I'm… alive?_ She saw Kaia standing next to her, clutching the black sword. "Kaia?"

"You damn fool. I almost killed you. You're lucky I didn't hit anything vital."

"You spared me…I failed then…"

"I wouldn't say that. Thanks to you, I now know what needs to be done. I've got to destroy Notokishi, so she can finally be at peace."

Verona closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry for doing that, Kaia. I…I just couldn't bear to watch her suffer anymore."

Kaia looked down at her. "You love her, don't you?"

Verona nodded. "I always will."

"….Take care, Verona." Kaia started to walk away.

"Remember our fight, Kaia!" Verona shouted from where she lay. "Remember that light cannot destroy darkness, it can only conceal it. Only darkness can undo darkness."

Kaia stopped for a moment. "Then so shall it be." Then she continued to walk towards Garderobe, and to face her greatest foe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, it's time for the final battle. Kaia VS Rao, Round 1, Fight! Lol as always please review and enjoy! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

Kaia soon arrived at the gates to Garderobe. The flames fueling the smoke were now within view. They were coming from the top of the mausoleum steps. Clutching the sword of black dreams, Kaia started up the steps. As she ascended, she could see the bodies of her fellow otome lying unconscious and broken around her. When she finally reached the top, Rao was standing next to her machine pressing panels.

" You finally came. What did you think of my handiwork, Miss Windbloom?" Rao said, still focused on the machine.

"I'd say you've gotten sloppy, Notokishi. I'm standing here after all."

"So, you know the truth."

"I know that you are not yourself, sister. A great evil has corrupted you, and I have come to remove it." Kaia readied her sword.

"Have you now? Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Notokishi's voice had suddenly changed to that of a man's. "You see, I like this girl. Smart, strong, resourceful, and beautiful all at the same time. What's more, that poor fool- what was her name? Verona? Yes, that's it, she will do anything for her precious Notokishi. She'll make an excellent slave."

Kaia swung at Notokishi in rage. Notokishi held it back with just her hand, then shoved Kaia back.

"My my, aren't we the violent one?"

"Shut up you bastard! How dare you insult Verona like that! Notokishi would never say such things!"

"Hmph. Foolish girl, you really don't know what you're dealing with, do you?"

"Once I get you out of there, I'm gonna tear you apart!"

Notokishi laughed. "Hahahahahahaha! Come and try!" She then took a glowing red G.E.M from the top compartment of the machine, placed it into the empty slot in her ear, and shouted "MATERIALISE!" moments later, Notokishi was wearing a blood red robe. Summoning her talon elements, she glared at Kaia and added, "Now sister, shall we dance?"

Kaia charged at her, swinging the sword with all her strength. Notokishi blocked the blow, and countered with an upward kick that sent her rocketing upward. Kaia recovered quickly, and flew further upward.

"Running away? How pathetic!" Notokishi said flying after her. The two continued to rise until they had reached space. There, Kaia turned around and threw her halberd down. Notokishi swatted it aside, but when she looked back to Kaia she saw a large column of ice flying at her.

"What the-?" she said as the ice slammed into her.

Kaia looked down at the sword in her hands. It now had a pale blue light around it._ Is this what did that blast just now? All I did was get a little angry and swing it. Is this the power Pagetonas was talking about?_

Notokishi came charging at Kaia, talons forward. Kaia managed to block the strike, and the two of them continued to try and force each other back.

"I don't know how you got that sword, or how it allowed you to tap into its power, but it won't make any difference!" Notokishi shouted angrily, exerting more strength into her arms. Kaia was barely holding back against her now. Desperately, Kaia gave an angered yell and pushed the sword back towards her sister. Surprised by the sudden burst of strength, Notokishi went flying backwards.

"Gaah! Huh, hehehehe….alright! Now this should be good!" she said.

Notokishi flew at Kaia, swinging her talons in wild yet somewhat coordinated strikes. Kaia struggled to defend against the onslaught, growing more and more furious as it continued. Notokishi saw an opening, and thrust her talons at Kaia's side. Kaia managed to dodge the majority of the attack, but was still cut. Enraged at this new injury, Kaia lashed out, sending a wave of frozen shards from her sword. Too occupied with striking, Notokishi was unable to defend against the sudden outburst, and was struck by several shards.

_So that's how it works,_ Kaia thought._ This sword is a conduit for rage and anger, the more I exert the stronger it becomes._

Notokishi cut away the shards that had been lodged in her. "I had expected this to be a challenging fight, and I see I am not disappointed. However, I'm quite confused as to how the sword accepted you so easily. I thought only the most wicked and powerful of warriors could unleash its wrath."

Kaia smiled a little. "Well, you did always say I was powerful. As for the wicked part, I think I've got that part down as well."

"But you are of noble blood! I have heard only of your heroic deeds, never once have I heard of you committing an act of evil!"

"That's because only one has ever lived to tell of my sin, and she now lies broken at the entrance to Garderobe."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't know about it because Notokishi hasn't seen it, I'm talking about my Miryoku!"

"Miryoku? The so called 'beautiful power' a meister otome is said to possess?"

"That's right. My power is anything but beautiful."

"Oh really? And what is this oh so sinful power of yours?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll show it to you!" Kaia sheathed the sword of black dreams. Then, summoning her halberd shouted, "RELEASE MIRYOKU!"

A brilliant, blinding blue light surrounded Kaia. Notokishi shielded her eyes for a moment, then she saw it. Kaia's halberd had transformed into an enormous blue crystal lance, and it radiated against the sunlight.

"This is my Miryoku! CORE DESTROYER LANCE!"

Kaia flew at incredible speed toward her sister, lance ready. Notokishi threw up her talons as a shield, but it wasn't nearly strong enough. The lance shattered her elements to pieces, and drove straight towards her unguarded chest. Kaia heard her lance pierce flesh, but when she looked to see where it had landed, she froze with fear. Notokishi had raised her left arm to stop the attack, and in doing so the lance had stuck into the mark on her arm.

Notokishi smiled as she said, "Bad move, sister."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**A/N:** It all ends here. Final Battle, Round 2. Please review and enjoy! DarkNovelist out.

* * *

Daimonas laughed as red bolts of energy began swirling around Notokishi's body. Kaia leapt back from her.

"What the hell's happening? My Miryoku absorbs the life force of those it comes in contact with, so how are you still alive?"

"Oh I wouldn't say I'm alive," Daimonas said, still speaking through Notokishi. "Your power is definitely one of great evil, but you should've watched where you were aiming! Now that you've pierced the seal on your sister's body, I am free!" Kaia watched as the broken fragments of Notokishi's elements turned red and began to reshape themselves into a new form. Once aligned, the fragments had become a katana of about 12 feet in length, with a blade of crimson.

Looking back at her sister, Kaia saw Notokishi's chest, right leg, and left arm suddenly become covered in black scales, and her hands and feet had been replaced by claws. Most of the left half of her face also had black scales now. Her left eye was glowing red, while her right had returned to its original state. What looked like solidified darkness formed a spiked right shoulder plate. And, running along the center of her stomach, was the same marking she once bore on her left arm.

"That's strange." the monstrous being said with both Daimonas and Notokishi's voice. "I should have taken over this body completely. She must still be resisting me somehow. No matter, I'll take care of that once I've destroyed you." the katana flew to the monster's hand.

"You think just because you've got a new look you can win? I'd like to see you try, 'Sephiroth'!"

"Your attempts at humor bore me, die now."

The creature swung its blade, sending an arched wave of red energy at the otome. Kaia held up her lance in defense. The wave collided with the enhanced element, forcing Kaia back and shattering the lance. When Kaia caught her balance, she saw what had become of her weapon.

"Impossible…my Miryoku…it broke?"

"Now do you see the power I possess? Not even your Miryoku can kill me."

Kaia's fear disappeared in seconds. Enraged at the loss of her element, Kaia drew the sword of black dreams and swung it in a downward arch, sending forth a shower of ice and cold at Daimonas. The monster split the blast with a wave of its own. Then, it launched 6 more arcs in quick succession. Kaia tried to block the relentless barrage, but could only ward off some the force the arcs carried, and was struck by all 6 blows.

_Dammit! I can't do anything against that kind of power! Why did my element turn out to be so weak? How am I supposed to fight him?_ Kaia thought, boiling with anger. _**Yes, that's it, give in to the hate.**_ A voice suddenly spoke.

"Huh? Who said that?" Kaia looked around. Daimonas had become still, along with everything around them. Kaia was the only one moving.

_**I, the weapon in your hands, spoke to you.**_ Kaia looked down at the sword of black dreams, its pale blue light shone brighter than ever.

"You talked? But you're a sword, how can you talk?"

_**Is it really all that surprising? You must have realized by now that I am no ordinary blade. You should consider it an honor to be the first of my wielders to hear me.**_

"Why are you speaking to me? Are you like Daimonas, trying to claim the body of a mortal for your own desires?"

_**I have but one desire: to take lives. That is what I was made for. I speak because I wish to help you. I can grant you the power to defeat this foe, but you must give me something in return.**_

"I see…you only want to take lives, right?"

_**Yes, that is my one desire.**_

"…then I shall give you a life. I assume I don't need to tell you whose life I will give."

_**Of course you don't, I've been craving their blood for quite some time anyway.**_

"It's a deal then." The flow of time resumed, and as Daimonas prepared to launch another volley, Kaia raised her sword and yelled, "RELEASE MIRYOKU!"

The sword of black dreams sent its light into Kaia, and she began to change. Her robe turned as black as night, and four great wings like those of a black falcon sprouted from her back. Kaia's appearance now resembled a nightmarish Valkyrie.

"What is this? Have you hidden some greater power from me all this time?" Daimonas asked.

Kaia pointed her sword straight at the monster. Then with a sudden burst of speed, she flew towards it, sword first. The monster sent another barrage at the otome, but to its surprise, the energy arcs either shattered or reflected off their target on impact. Kaia flew toward the beast even faster. Daimonas tried repeatedly to slow her, but nothing he did slowed Kaia's advance. Then, Kaia finally reached her target, driving her sword into the marking on her sister's stomach.

"Wha-?" the creature started.

The corrupted portions of Notokishi's body began to dissolve. Knowing she had only moments before it returned, Kaia pressed her lips against Notokishi's. Kaia cringed as the black liquid flowed from her sister's body into her. When the liquid stopped coming, Kaia pulled herself away. Notokishi looked at herself. Her body had returned to its original state, and she could no longer hear Daimonas' voice.

"Kaia...what did you just do?"

"I took Daimonas into my body, you're free now."

"What? Don't you know what he'll do?"

"Yes, I do." Kaia then sent a blast of cold wind at Notokishi, sending her hurtling toward the planet below.

"Kaia!"

Kaia gave a sad smile. "Live in peace now, Notokishi." with that, Kaia took her sword, and plunged the blade into her own heart.

"NOOO!"

As Notokishi plummeted, she watched Kaia smile for the last time, then close her eyes and became still. A brilliant blue light burst from Kaia's body, consuming her along with the sword and Daimonas.

"KAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**2 Days After the battle…**

* * *

It was raining as Notokishi and Verona walked down the street towards the cemetery. When they arrived, they walked over to the row of headstones separated for the royal family. Notokishi knelt down and placed a bouquet of flowers on one of the headstones. On it was written, 'Kaia Wong de Windbloom, Princess, Otome, and Hero of Wind Kingdom'. Notokishi hung her head.

"…Notokishi?" Verona asked.

"Verona, please go. I want to be alone for a while."

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Do you want to borrow my umbrella?"

"I'll be alright, thanks."

"Oh…see you later Notokishi."

"See you."

Notokishi heard Verona walk away. About a minute later, she heard footsteps heading in her direction. With a sigh, she turned around to face the person.

"Verona, I asked to be alone." the figure wasn't Verona. A tall woman dressed in black with an umbrella stood behind Notokishi. Though a veil covered her face, Notokishi could make out a pair of serious orange eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" the woman said.

"No, not at all, mother."

Nina walked up alongside her daughter, and placed flowers of her own on the grave. The two stood in silence for a time.

"She and I were very much alike." Nina said suddenly.

"Yeah."

"We're both willing to give up everything for those we cherish. Still, I can't help but wonder…"

"About what?"

"Why I didn't go with her all those years ago. I still had the power of an otome then, perhaps I could have done something to help her."

"Mother…" Notokishi saw tears streaming down Nina's cheeks.

"I should have gone with her, if I had she might not have…she might not have ended up this way." Nina saw her daughter staring at her as if she were a stranger.

"What?"

"I've never see you so…well, emotional. It just never seemed like anything could make you cry."

Nina wiped the tears from her face. "We clearly haven't spent enough time together, then." then, after a moment added, "Can you promise me something, Notokishi?"

"Anything, mother."

"Can you promise that you will never again become an otome, and that you will try to live in peace?"

"Quit being an otome…"

"Unless you have no other choice. That is what I ask. The decision is yours to make."

"…can I still be with Verona?"

Nina smiled under her veil. "Of course you can. In fact, why don't you invite her to the palace? I can't remember the last time I met your friend."

Notokishi smiled. "Then I promise, as long as it can be avoided, I will never use the power of an otome."

Nina put her arm around Notokishi. "Well then, let's be on our way." and they walked out of the cemetery, hand in hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Black Valley…**

* * *

A woman with long hair tied back in a wild ponytail approached a massive cyborg standing in front of a tent.

"Dyne, how's she doing?"

"She just found out about the funeral. She seems to be taking it fairly well."

"Good. I'm going inside to check on her."

"Okay, boss."

The massive cyborg called 'Dyne' stepped aside, and the wild haired woman entered the tent. Inside, a girl with four enormous black wings sat holding a large sword. Almost her entire body was wrapped in bandages.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" the woman asked.

The winged girl looked at the woman. "Just getting used to everyone thinking I'm dead. How are you, Ms. Midori?"

Midori smiled at the girl. "I'm fine. Are you sure you don't want to go back to them, Ms. Windbloom? They must miss you a lot."

Kaia gave a faint smile. "I never thought the leader of Schwarz would be so kind and caring."

"Hey, it's the least I could do. Your father helped me and my people a long time ago, so I figured I'd return the favor by letting him know you're alright."

"I appreciate the offer, but I doubt I could go back like this." Kaia gestured towards her wings.

Midori sighed and turned towards the door. "Well, if you're going to stay here, then you've gotta play by our rules. Got it?"

"I got it."

"Good. Now get some rest." Midori left the tent.

Kaia looked back at the sword of black dreams. _Well, it looks like we both got what we wanted. I destroyed Daimonas and freed my sister, and you took my soul and left me like this. Are you a happy demonic sword now?_

_**I suppose you could say that.**_

_I thought you would kill me, why take my soul and not my life? Why not go back to your own world?_

_**I like this world. It's always entangled in conflict. And where there's conflict, there are lives for me to claim. Besides, you wanted my power so that you could protect this world from something like Daimonas, right?**_

_Are you saying…Daimonas is still alive?_

_**No, we cast him into oblivion. I have felt the presence of another dark blade. It's much older and much more evil than me. It, along with the abomination who wields it, lies somewhere in this world, waiting. It will awaken in one- years time.**_

_Another demon sword? Great…what's this one called?_

_**I believe the name you mortals have given it is… Soul Edge.**_

_Soul Edge, eh? Well,_ Kaia gripped the sword tightly._ We'll just have to prepare ourselves then, won't we?_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Thus ends my first fan-faction story. It took a while, and I may have put in a few too many ideas, but I think it turned out all right. Please review and tell me how I did with this, as I plan to write much more in the near future. Until next time, DarkNovelist out.


End file.
